Ferrari (car brand)
Ferrari is an Italian car manufacturer based in Maranello , Italy . The company was founded in 1929 as a racing team ( Scuderia Ferrari ) by Enzo Ferrari . Only in 1947 would pass the company on the production of legal road cars under the name Ferrari SpA Since its creation, the company is mentioned in the same breath as the Formula 1 , which have already achieved many successes. Content * 1 History * 2 Logo * 3 Models ** 3.1 Current models *** 3.1.1 8 cylinders *** 3.1.2 12 cylinders *** 3.1.3 Competition ** 3.2 The models ** 3.3 Prototypes * 4 Stores * 5 Amusement Park History [ edit ] Enzo Ferrari began in 1923 as a (test) driver at Alfa Romeo , where he soon was given responsibility for the entire team. In 1929 he founded this association Scuderia Ferrari.Until 1938 he obtained this very many victories with Alfa Romeo cars. In 1939, parted the ways of Alfa Romeo and Ferrari, however, Enzo left Alfa Romeo and they agreed that the name "Ferrari" for 37 years would no longer be associated with racing or racing cars. Auto Avio Costruzioni so therefore founded on, which resulted in the Auto Avio tipo 815. In 1943, the factory moved from Modena to Maranello, where it still is now found. In 1945 she finally began with the design of what the first real Ferrari car had to be, and on March 2, 1947 he was ready: the Ferrari 125 S . Since the first year of the Formula 1 in 1950, Ferrari was already present. In 1951, Ferrari won its first major prize thanks to José Froilán González. The following year they were with Alberto Ascari World Champion. Ferrari is the only manufacturer that has been present throughout the history of Formula 1. In October 2014 took Sergio Marchionne , the CEO of Fiat Chrysler , the function of CEO Luca Cordero di Montezemolo. 1 The latter gave since 1991 led to Ferrari. The two drivers were the month before a disagreement about the strategy to be pursued. Montezemolo wanted to preserve the exclusivity of the brand by not sell more than 7,000 cars per year. 1 Marchionne would increase production right. 1 Fiat has 90% stake in Ferrari in hands. 1 Furthermore, Fiat decided 10% stake in Ferrari to divest and to bring them to the fair. The other shares are offered to existing shareholders of Fiat Chrysler. 1 Piero Ferrari, the vice-president and son of founder Enzo Ferrari, the other 10% reserves. 1 The division must be completed in 2015. Logo [ edit ] On May 25 1923 achieved Enzo Ferrari with his Alfa Romeo victory over the Savio Circuit . Witness the victory were the parents of the late Francesco Baracca . After the race Enzo and the parents had given an interview and parents shield that he had on his plane as a tribute and honor to Enzo Ferrari. Their son namely flew during World War I with a black horse on his plane. Ferrari has taken over the shield, but it has put on a yellow background. That fact was also the color of Modena . There are three theories about how the horse came to Francesco Baracca: * It came from his cavalry regiment * He loved horses * He had taken the horse of a German aircraft, which was very common at the time. The horse is the sign of Stuttgart and it would be the same horse as that of Porsche . So the horse used for the first time on July 9, 1932 in Spa . It's still a mystery why the tail of the horse Ferrari is up while hanging from Baracca down. Models [ edit ] Current models [ edit ] 8 cylinders [ edit ] * 458 Italia * 458 Special * 458 Spider * Ferrari 458 Special Aperta * California-T 12 cylinders [ edit ] * FF * F12berlinetta * LaFerrari edit * 599XX * 458 Challenge * Ferrari FXX-K The models [ edit ] Prototypes * Ferrari Modulo ( 1970 ) (by Pininfarina ) * Ferrari Studio CR 25 ( 1974 ) (by Pininfarina ) * Ferrari Mythos ( 1989 ) (by Pininfarina ) * Ferrari GG50 ( 2005 ) (by Giorgetto Giugiaro ) * Ferrari P4 / 5 by Pininfarina ( 2007 ) (by Pininfarina ) * Sergio ( 2013 ) (by Pininfarina ) Stores There are some shops like Ferrari in Maranello , at the G. Marconi Airport in Bologna , Venice and Rome in Via Tomacelli 147/152 and Leonardo da Vinci Airport (Fiumicino). There are also shops in Milan in Piazza Liberty and the Rinascente Duomo. There are also shops to be found in Las Vegas , New York, Shanghai , Saint-Tropez and Barcelona . In these shops you can buy clothes and- Ferrari fan merchandise. Amusement In 2010, Ferrari World Abu Dhabi theme park opened in Abu Dhabi , United Arab Emirates . There is a Formula 1 roller coaster and a pit where you can change a wheel. In total there are 24 attractions including a 70-meter-high G-Force Tower. There is also a complete circuit where from 2009 place the new Grand Prix of the United Arab Emirates. In 2014, PortAventura has signed a contract that allows the realization of Ferrari country in Salou will be realized. Ferrari Land will be 75,000 square meters and generate at least 2,000 jobs. The total investment amounts to one billion Category:Ferrari